We'll Make Believers If We Dare!
by Fabled Alter
Summary: You don't have to throw yourself in harm's way. Isn't there another way? It's my job! Walking to him placing a paw on his chest. You better come back alive. Touching it softly looking into her eyes. I plan to.


You do realize you're my most frequent patient in the last 6 months right?"

"Yup. I'm aware."

"That ain't nothing to be proud of."

"Sure it is. I get to see you. That! I consider a bonus."

"Nick's right. You do have a sharp tongue and quick wit."

"Wilde talks out of his-"

"You finish that sentence I'm stabbing you with this tweezer in my paw."

"That a threat or you just talking?"

This was a daily occurrence for Molly Hopps as she carefully tugs on the shard of glass in the patients paw. The patient in question was Shawn Mclywolf. A veteran cop in Rainforest, who is kinda accident prone but always gets the job done.

"So wanna tell me how this happened?"

"Bad guy was robbing a hippo chased him went through construction missed my footing and landed on broken glass. Caught the mammal though. Ow by the way."

"Oh hush. You big baby. It's just a small sliver." Wiping the wound carefully.

"So how's the clinic treating you?"

"Pretty good. Thanks for standing up for me."

"No problem. Ow again. You losing your touch?"

"You wish. They're all done. Now time to dress it."

"So any plans for Valentines Day?"

"Yup. My boyfriend is taking me to the drive in then we're going for a walk on Central. How about you?"

"Oh yeah. Got a fine vixen waiting for me at home naked." He sarcastically declared winking at her

"Right. And I'm the next Miss Zootopia."

Giving her a once over he smiled.

"I believe it."

"You're such a pervert." She hit his arm playfully.

"Ow. He chuckled.

"There you go Shawn. All set. Head to the front desk we'll get your paperwork all set."

"First name bases. I'm flattered. Molly." He bowed gracefully.

"Get out of here you goof." She laughed pushing him out the door.

"Such violent behavior. I'm a patient woman." He laughed walking down the hall.

Reaching the waiting area. He stood by the front desk.

"Here you are Mr. Mclyner. Giving her a hard time as always?"

"You knew it Chelsea. Have a good day." He saluted then out the door.

"Did he leave finally. I swear that mammal is a pain in the tail."

"Come on Molly! He's handsome, brave, charming, you can't tell me that you don't find him even a little attractive."

"Not... A... Bit..." She declared checking patient records.

"Your so delusional girl. Just imagining those big burly arms around me gives me goosebumps. I heard a bit of juicy gossip earlier."

"Oh...like what?" She wondered putting files away.

"Nope. Sworn to secrecy."

"Sigh. Why tell me?"

"Just to annoy you. Hahahahahaha. I'm going for lunch."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

The day dragged on. Finally it was 10 to 6. Soon they'll be going home. Sighing Chelsea closed the programs and closed the cabinets. The phone started ringing.

"Sahara Medical Clinic. How can I help you?"

"Chelsea. Thank god. Please tell me. Molly is there?"

"Nick? What's the matter?"

"It's Shawn. There was an accident. Are their surgeons there?"

"Molly. Shawn's been hurt."

Dropping files she ran to the phone. Taking down information she heard the ambulance opening the doors. What entered horrid her. Shawn laid their cuts all over slowly breathing Nick was right there holding his paw.

"Oh my god what happened?"

"He saved a kit. The building collapsed. He was buried under it."

"Shawn can you hear me?" She asked touching his face.

Slowly opening his eyes he smiled a bloody paw touching her face.

"Hey beautiful." He said before passing out.

Without a moments notice he was brought into surgery and Molly was assisting praying he would be okay.

"He ran into a burning building."

"Yes. For the tenth time."

"You couldn't stop him?"

"You try stopping a 250 lbs wolf on a mission."

"Enough! Already!"

Turning Chief Bogo was walking up to Judy and Nick.

"Hey. Chief." Said Nick.

"Wilde. Hopps. Any news?"

"Nothing sir. It's been 3 hrs."

"I heard your sister is in there as well."

"Yeah. Wouldn't leave his side. I've never seen her so devastated."

"Yeah. Molly took charge. Never seen it before. She was always quiet. Something lit inside her." Said Nick looking through the glass.

The door opened Molly came out removing gloves and her mask.

"How is he sis?"

"He's stable now. So many cuts and gashes." She said looking at him.

"Will he pull through?"

"He's a fighter. He doesn't quit."

"I hope you're right Nick." She said

Another 6hrs went by. Nick sat by side playing music off his phone. Hearing the door open he turned his head, his wife came in holding some coffee and a sandwich.

"You're too good for me." He joked smiling at her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Any chance?"She sat beside him.

"Nothing. I blasted Queen for 2 hrs straight." He ate his sandwich.

"He'll pull through babe. Have faith." Said Judy holding his paw.

"You make Judy cry. I'll be kicking your butt when you wake up. You hear Shawn." He said standing up and leaving the room.

"I know you can hear everything. You're crazy, reckless, and a pain in the tail. It's not polite to make a lady cry. Molly's worried about you. Me thinks she likes you. Just between us. You're far better for her than that bun she's dating now. Don't tell her that okay. Wake up soon." She kissed his cheek and walked out.

A few hours later Molly came in. Sitting beside him she held his bandaged paw.

"You know. You were always there for me. Ever since I started at the clinic. Sure. You're a pain but you always made me feel better. You went out of your way to send me flowers last year on Valentines Day. She went into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. I held onto the note you left all this time. Never change you wrote. I always looked at it. I remember the goofy grin you wore when you gave me the flowers. Stroking his cheek. Come back to me Shawn. I need you in my life." She leaned in kissing him on the lips. Shocked she pulled away quickly covering her mouth with her paws. Turning on her heels she felt something grab her paw. Her eyes went wide.

"Roles are wrong beautiful. You're supposed to be sleeping beauty. I think pink would clash with my fur." He laughed lightly holding his side.

"Oh My God." She couldn't believe it he woke up.

"Miss me?" He asked smiling.

Out of nowhere she threw herself into his arms crying thanking god he was back. He was breathing. He was hugging her. He was in her life.


End file.
